Forgotten Chaos
by Solar Zero
Summary: Follow the tale of Solar Zero and his friends as they take on the Sonic empire in their attempts to restablish the peace and balance of the world. The power of the Diamonds is the key but the world is nothing to what it seems as the legends of Chaos begin
1. Prologue

Within this world there exist mystical gems of unknown origin and purpose, and can grant the holder with ultimate power. These gems came to be known as Chaos Emeralds by the people that had found them in the past. Alone these 7 stones had the power to unlock latent abilities to their holders and even power great and powerful machines, but together they could create great change depending on the users input. To ensure safety of the world for the emeralds might, a Master Emerald was created to ensure it would never be abused, along with a guardian to protect that emerald from harm or danger.

These gems had been given birth on a planet known as Mobius, home to carefree people. The world's creatures were ones to spend life in the simplest of leisure, doing everything to live their life to the fullest of happiness.

But even those who live in paradise will begin to crave more or seek power. The most well known of these people is Dr. Robotnik. Using his skills with mechanics and machinery, he created armies of forces to collect the Chaos emeralds to allow him to dominate the world and create a paradise in his own image.

But those that seek power will always find those that resist. It was at this point that a lone hedgehog named Sonic stepped forth to stop the mad scientist again and again, never stooping so low as to kill the doctor in hopes that he would stop and see the error of his ways.

But the battles never did stop. Robotnik continued to find new ways to try and out do the hedgehog, sending out new robots and even robotic clones of the hedgehog himself. But Sonic never was dumb enough to fight alone, as he had the help from his friends like Miles Prower and Shadow the Hedgehog. Even during the darkest hours in the fights over the control of the world and the Chaos emeralds, Sonic's win was assured as he used the emeralds himself to enter a hi powered state of being, overcoming every obstacle that came at him.

It was then that Robotnik began his attempt to try and out do the power of the Chaos Emeralds by finding substitutes of equal power. He had done so with the discovery of the Sol Emeralds, magnetic opposites of the emeralds in their power style, but their power was not strong enough to beat what Sonic and his friends could do.

With his next attempt, he had tired to make his own emeralds. While limited in power, these Chaos Stones as he called them were able to produce great results, none which could measure up to the real emeralds ability.

But at some point in time, history took a turn for the worst. Sonic changed and emptily killed Robotnik in a fight, and began to take over for himself. What caused this radical change is said to be the chaos emeralds power from an extensive use, other records say it was an unknown emerald he had used at the final battle. What is know is that the emeralds had done their job in bringing change to the non-changing world. The emeralds were thrown into the world lightly and now the tale of its past paradise had gone.

This is the story of Forgotten Chaos…

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Day of Chaos

Sonic raced down the tower, explosions trailing behind him as missiles continued their attempts hit and end his life for all his continued resistance against Dr. Robotnik's latest plan. The blue blur could be seen bounding down the black mass of rubble as the projectiles were knocked out of the air do to their own attacks.

"You know, cleaning up your stuff is so much easier when you help Dr," Sonic said spinning right by him as the missiles had just destroyed another tower of his new Egg Fortress. He came to a screeching halt as looked at the angry scientist, and could only think of pity as he had wished so much that this fight could end finally and the world could go back to its complete peace it had had in the past.

"Don't toy with my hedgehog; I still have my best for last. Metal Sonic your fake is here; go now and kill him so that you can reclaim your rightful place as the one true Sonic," Robotnik called out pointing his finger at Sonic as blue robot began to emerge from the ground.

The eyes of the robot glowed red as he acknowledged his order and began his take off. "There can only be one Sonic," the blue robot called out as it took off in flash of yellow and red firelight from his back at Sonic. His metallic claw of a hand pulled back and landed a direct punch on Sonic who hadn't readied himself completely for an attack but quickly landed against a wall on his feet and rebounded quickly back at the robot.

"Nice to see you to Metal," Sonic said delivering a kick to the robot's head and sending him spinning back, his thrusters slowing him down in the air as he came to a stop. Metal clenched his fist in anger and determination as his body began to countdown in noise before he launched himself at Sonic again, both hands out to grab and pin the hedgehog to the ground.

The grab came strong but with a quick maneuver ability, Sonic had curled up into a ball and slashed into a part of Metal's body before he had done the same and kicked Sonic into the air. "This time I shall win Sonic, and it will be shown I am the Real Sonic!"

Metal took off up into the air after Sonic, passing him in flight and smashing him back toward the ground with a kick from his metallic foot. With little time, Sonic was able to break the impact and land on all fours, spinning out of the way as Metal had dove his claw into the ground that Sonic had just been on.

"Not as long as I'm still cooler than you, you aren't."

The fight continued for over an hour. Punch against punch, kick against kick, each one giving all they could to defeat the other. But the ending was coming to a close as Metal landed another huge hit to Sonic's stomach before releasing an electrical charge around him, sending the hedgehog flying back and onto the ground.

"Give it up Sonic; I've calculated everything this time to a point. Metal has been given every possible boost possible from the data of our past fights and not even the emeralds can help you this time," Robotnik said gloating as he called forth a few bots to suppress the hedgehog. As much as he had hated the one that had destroyed his plans so much, he would have him watch his new utopia come to life, and show him that it was not the evil he had said it was.

"Oh really? I'll take that bet," the hedgehog said getting up slowly as the capture bots began to back away knowing that they had no power to suppress him just yet. The hedgehog held out one hand into the air and at once the 7 emeralds he had collected from the various points of Mobius the past month appeared around him, circling him as they levitated his body into the air.

"Now I'll show you-…. Arrrrrghhhh!! What's going on!?" Sonic yelled out in pain as he closed his eyes as the power of the emeralds began to manifest around his body. Metal's eyes flashed as he watched the 7 emeralds cycle around the glowing hedgehog.

"Error detected within emerald cycle. Single unknown emerald signature detected," the robot called out as Sonic opened his eyes to look at the two enemies before him. His body color had began to slowly glow yellow and go back to blue as he tried to think what Metal could have meant.

Each emerald was found through the normal means; hidden within the ruins he had placed them in for safe keeping: The forest ruins, the underground cave, the Icecaps, the one he had left with Shadow, the sky palace, the underwater city, and the lava ruins…. Though the red emerald of the forest, he had to take it from that echidna that had gotten a hold of it, and made note to change that emeralds location once this current fight had finished. The emeralds had began to converge on Sonic's body as his transformation began to complete itself, but his power was too great.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!"

As Sonic's power blasted out of focus, at once Metal could see that a unforeseen problem had shown itself, as had the doctor behind him. The golden yellow hedgehog above them was smiling happily in the air, though the smile was anything but welcoming.

"Well doctor, I guess the time has come for us to really stop this fight," the hedgehog said before appearing right next the blue robot. As Metal turned his head to look at where his real counterpart had gone, his visor cracked and his entire frame had exploded.

The doctor stumbled back in shock and horror as the golden hedgehog began to walk toward him. Nowhere in the many years they had fought had he been so direct or forceful with his attacks. Even now, he did not see the normal hedgehog he had always fought, but rather a small yellow demon with its red eyes staring him down with nothing but pure hatred in them. "I've given it some thought and realize that you're plans could be done better by anyone other than you; so from this point on, I shall take over. As such, you're services and existence is no longer required. You can watch in the depths of hell as your utopia is made without you," Sonic said as his red eyes began to glow before firing a down at the doctors leg to stop him from retreating as he pulled out a Robotnik's own laser cannon and fired it him, killing him instantly and leaving no trace of his body.

The end had come and a new beginning had started, the world was changing more and more now than ever before.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 10 years later

"Solar! Wake up dammit!"

It was the dead of the night. A loud noise shook the room as a black hedgehog with yellow tipped spikes and bangs on either side of his head came pelting into the room, shutting the door as he got inside. He quickly rushed up to the blue echidna sleeping on the floor and began to shout rapidly about things…

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS SOLAR, GET UP! WE NEED HELP OUT HERE!"

The blue echidna raised his head slightly off the ground as he groggily opened his eyes to see his best friend Ty' standing above him. He groaned as he began to fall back to the ground, not wanting anything more than to go back to sleep. "Get Car' or someone else Ty…. I'm tired…"

Typhoon grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up a bit, shaking him in anger. As much of friend Typh' was to Solar, it didn't help that his friend was a heavy sleeper. "You idiot, they already are helping! You're the last one to get up, now come on, this is serious!" he pleaded as the a few explosions could be heard outside.

"If you got everyone else then you should be able to take care of it; whatever it is," Solar mumbled. He was up now but still not willing to actually start moving out to go see the problem. His eyes we're going in and out of focus as his mind drifted back to his dream… he had met a nice girl that wasn't out to try and kill him…

The hedgehog dropped his buddy unhappily as another explosion went off outside the front door. A bot could be heard hovering just outside the room they were locked in right now, probably waiting for the two to venture out. "Solar please man, Sonic's forces have found us! We're evacuating and need all the help me can get!"

Solar yawned and turned over on his stomach as he stayed on the ground, slowly falling back into his dream again. The girl hedgehog was cute; her hair was just down to her shoulders and curled up at the front ends…

"I'll come in a sec… right after this last dream is over," the echidna said lying motionless as Typh' thought wildly for some way to peak his friend's interest in saving himself. Then it hit him as it should have hit him in the first place.

"Well you know, I thought you out of all people wanted the chance to beat the crap out of robot drones and stop this little problem but if you want to sleep through it and wait for Mewrah to find you, that's your problem," the hedgehog said turning his back and smiling as Solar jumped up quickly looking panic stricken.

"On second thought, I think I'll take you up on that. Always up for avoiding M- I mean thrashing some bots," Solar said closing his eyes as a sweatdrop rolled down the back of his head. Typhoon simply kept his back to Solar to avoid showing his smile at his plan working. If beating robots didn't get him up, he knew Solar's fear of girls would be enough.

"You better be ready," he said as his hand glowed with a purple aura as he blast the door back with a force of gravity energy and the two rushed out to meet their fate. The fate against Sonic's control of the new world.

Since the "Day of Chaos", the world has fallen into disarray. With a quick sweep over time, Sonic had taken over 90 of the entire planet within 2 short years. With Robotnik's plans, he was able to mechanize his own creations and trap any and all that opposed him; converting most to his side and killing the rest.

All that is left around the planet outside of his control are young teens and minors. Most adults had gone out in an attempt to stop Sonic had failed during "The Rebellion", for the last 3 years since it fell, Sonic has taken to rounding up these people and forcing them to live under his rule. After the 5 year point hit though, Sonic began to grow harsher against these people and issued to kill the rest or bring them before himself for punishment against his kingdom.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Break away

The shadows in the area cleared out as the moonlight shone into the broken down building as Typhoon and Solar dashed out of the room to meet there opponent… a lone Hover-type droid.

Solar looked at the one droid, annoyed and pissed that he had been dragged out for so little of an emergency. No, this was less than that, the droid could take one hit before it exploded into rubble Solar deciphered from the model's look. "You got me out for this? This is the problem Ty'?"

"Just wait for it…"

Solar looked back at the droid as it began to glow red around its visors as it recognized it's targets. "Targets acquired. Priority one: Capture Hedgehog and Echidna. Begin battle procedures, Commencing multiply," The bot beeped out as it began to flash white. The hover droid flashed once more and at once two were now in its place. Flashing again, 2 more showed up, then 4, and then 8; they began to cover the skies and fill the room all around with each flash.

Solar just looked in shock and awe as he watched the enemies just grow to unknown numbers in front of them, wishing very much he had stayed in bed. "Typh' when we get out of this… we're redefining your meaning of 'little problem,'" Solar said getting into a fighter stance along with his friend.

"Considering we get out of this one, yeah, I'll take you up on that," he called back as the two of them rushed at the bots, ready to smash up a good time.

The two fought back to back, taking out one bot with a well placed kick into another one, before jumping back and grabbing another to throw at the their partner for a finisher punch. But the bots numbers never seemed to die down ever when a group was taken out.

"Put some power into it Typh'."

"Well stop standing around Echidna!"

The two met up in the center as both were being chased by the droids stun lasers. Solar smirked as he held out his right hand just as Typhoon did the same coming at him. The two grabbed hands in mid jump and managed to both deliver a flying kick to the bots sending them flying into another group and exploding, though the two stayed next to each other as they watched the holes slowly fill again.

A laser fired from a group that fired from Solar's back and hit him square in the left shoulder, forcing him onto his knees in pain. Typhoon's hand glowed purple as he retaliated with a large orb of gravity energy smashing up a large portion of the group from the force that was sending them flying into one another.

"You gonna help or what?"

"Shut up, this shit hurts," Solar said wincing as he looked up as another two had appeared. He then noticed something from the droid at the top. "Hey Typhoon, look at that one drone up there at the top. It's got a red glow around its body."

Typhoon quickly looked up though he wasn't paying much attention as another beam came at them and he forced a barrier of gravity energy to deflect it. "What about it?"

"That one is the leader that we first saw… he's the one creating all these and-"

"We take him out and all the others break down; I see what you got there. I'll get them down, just take them out," the hedgehog said as his body began to glow purple again. He closed his eyes once before opening them and crushing his hand, forcing a spatial area around them to simply increase its gravity by 20 times what was normal.

"GENSHUKU FORCE!"

"TAIYOUKOU BEAM!" the blue echidna said as he gathered energy straight into his hand before firing it in a condensed beam that traveled right though the force and hit the bots in a row, though the light was beginning to bend from the force.

As it hit the red glowing bot, the others began to shake and exploded all around them, the gravity keeping the explosion from reaching them. Typhoon turned around looking slightly tired and worn out as he looked at Solar. "You know you could have made that stronger, if that field bent the light any more, you'd have missed and we'd be back at square one."

Solar exchanged a slightly unhappy look back at his friend for this comment, since he should have known full well why he had held back. "Well sorry that I have to conserve Sunlight during the night. You want me to run out before we can really escape that's fine by me," he snapped back hating that his weakness was controlled by something so cheap.

"Forget it, we better go and find the others before we get caught again," Typhoon said picking Solar up off the ground and basically dragging him as they worked their way out of the complex and into the full city.

"I CAN RUN JUST FINE ON MY OWN TAIKIATSU TAIFUU!"

--

A pressure zone could be felt behind as a black hedgehog with a red tipped spikes and tail rushed down the open corridor, bullets firing at him from outside and shattering the windows behind him as he ran. The hedgehog could only stay glad for knowing that Typhoon was still safe and that he had gone for Solar when they decided to split up, as well as knowing that the metallic droids that were after him were not programmed to fire ahead of him and instead at him.

"Dammit, where's the bloody exit?!" he yelled out in frustration as he turned a corner and was sent to a halt as he had to double back from the Sonic Emerl's waiting to ambush him had tried to capture him. With a swift sliding kick, he was able to trip up under one of them and continue his run, the machines falling over one another before reordering themselves and giving chase.

"nyaaaaaa….."

The black hedgehog turned his head as he looked back at the pursuit. He could hear some slightly screaming as he finally found the door outside and kicked it open, still not stopping his run as he looked around for another sound. 'Where is it?' He thought as he pulled back his fist and punched the first robot that had gotten close to him, sending it back and into the others behind it.

"Nyaaaa….Burning things is tiring…."

The hedgehog smiled as he turned to the right just as another bot came at him and missed his punch horribly. The back side of his tail rose up and slammed on the back of the S.E unit, shutting it down. "Guess I get to find Blade… better than nothing…"

The blue shoes of the black hedgehog could be heard coming rapidly as he turned another corner, tripping over something that had formed on the ground and just narrowly missing the blaze of fire that just rushed over his head. As the fire died out, it could be seen that another hedgehog like cat had been blowing the flames directly from his mouth.

"J.P? Oh, I thought you were another one of those mean bots out to get my dots..." the red cat with black ends on his spines, as well as a black jacket and some navy blue pants with a red flame on the left pants leg. J.P sighed as he picked himself up off the ground and looked at what he had fallen in, which was a group of slowly melting and burned S.E. mechs.

"Just watch what you burn alright?" J.P said as another few hover bots appeared behind Blade. With a quick jump, he kicked his foot into one before flipping off it and kicking it into the other two behind it, forcing them all to the ground as they self-destructed. He turned and grabbed Blade's jacket as he almost threw him ahead as they began to run. "We're out of here, this I already felt Typhoon get out, so we need to move now- oh great…"

Ahead of them was a large squad of S.E drones, all of them rushing the two as they came to a stop. "Blade, behind me quick!" J.P said as his hand began to glow. Blade jumped back instinctively and watched as the ground below began to quake.

"Hydro Tower!"

At J.P's command, the ground broke with a pressure of water geysers jetting out and sending the bots soaring into the air and crushing them against the ceiling. The water then slowly feel back down into the hole which it came from as J.P put his hand down and turned to his ally.

"Alright, let's keep movi- Oww!" he muttered unhappily as a rock came from the hedgehog that had a terrified look in his eyes and his hands above his head.

"WATER DEMON!"

"… I'll ignore the rock… let's just go before I start to lose my mind," he said once again dashing away toward the city outskirts, Blade now trailing a safe distance away from him.

--

"Keep running!"

"We are, but where are we going?!"

"We're going for back for help; we can't get out back that way. Now run!"

A black echidna and two raccoons were rushing for their lives down the streets of the ruined Metropolis City. Signs, lights, walls and builds showed nothing but the decay of the once splendid city.

As they turned down the third block of houses, a large group of E.S. and hover droids were already waiting for them. Their visors flashed in unison as they spotted the group of three; activating their basic protocol.

"Capture targets by force; Kill resisters of the Sonic Kingdom."

"Stay back behind me guys," The black echidna said as he held up his hands up with orange gloves, forcing the others to stop and keep the bots ahead of him away.

"Skate, be careful!"

The silver tailed raccoon held onto her brother closely as they stepped back to give Skate room. The black echidna gave a small smile and a thumbs up as he rolled up the sleeves of his navy blue jacket before throwing his arms down, along with the sleeves he had just rolled up. The baggy green jeans he wore glowed heavily red as the first bot within the ranks came up to him.

"Field Goal; Burning Division Kick!"

With a flip backward, Skate's feet that had been surrounded by a flaming aura, torching the E.S. robot as it went flying into the air. As Skate landed his hand was already drawn back as the same bot came flying down.

"Burn Knuckle!"

The fist of the black echidna burned brightly before slamming into the falling bots chest, sending him spiraling into the group behind it and forcing them to all crash to a halt. He moved the blonde bangs out of his eye sight a bit as he looked at the group starting to get up again.

"That's are cue to start running again Tinsilly; grab your bro and let's haul ass."

But all that replied to his words were the screams of two kids as he watched two hover drones launch out grapple ropes at Tinsilly and her younger brother. Even as Skate charged at the two bots that were starting to retreat, two others grabbed him from behind to restrain him.

"SKATE HELP!"

"TINSILLY! GALLAD! GRRRR GET OFF ME!" Skate roared out as he swung his left arm, tossing the bot that had grabbed that arm into a building.

His right arm quickly began to glow blue as he chilled it with his power. The power of his ice shut the SE robot into a recovery mode as it had now had its batteries frozen and drained, and slowly fell off Skate's arm as he took off running, trying to catch the few friends he still had left. Yet as he turned down the last main street, he could see the city limits along with the capture vehicle about three miles away, and his two friends being thrown into the back.

"Dammit, No!"

Both Skate's left and right fist began to swirl with fire and ice as he began to charge down the street, ready to take on each and every last robot that came his way. As if to answer his call, swarms of S.E. drones appeared and began to surround him.

"BRING IT ON!! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Skate fought his way within the crowd, trying as hard as possible to move closer to the now leaving truck as it headed to the tall towers in the west. He swore loudly as lucky heavy punch had sent him flying back out of the group, sliding him across the ground.

As he started to rise up to his feet, a group of 4 SE drones that had stayed back as the rest had begun their retreat with the truck came at him; fists already in there air ready to finish him off.

"This does not bode well for Skate," the young echidna said as he pulled up his hands to put up some weak line of defense.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

A loud screech blew out through the streets as the sonic vibrations pulsed out through the city. The compression of the area and the emptiness amplified the scream as the windows exploded all around, sending shards of glass everywhere. The S.E. robots quivered as their internal motherboard began to crack from the power shutting them down, as well as Skate he had not been prepared for such a noise and was quickly knocked to the ground, almost completely knocked out.

"Tin…silly…Gal…lad…" he muttered before his head dropped and he passed out.

Two shadows hovered over the unconscious and worn out echidna as they looked around to see if any other drones were left, one of them bending over to see if he could awaken the kid.

"Well, you took out the robots… you also took out all the windows within a 3 block radius and guy we were saving, Mewrah," said the male red cat with black and gray ears. His stood up and adjusted the golden bands he had on his wrist to fit more comfortably before shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans.

"That's not fair Caracal. I might have done damage, but I did keep him from getting captured," the brown female cat replied back trying to look away at the fact that she had not intended the pitch of her scream to have echoed and caused more damage. She crossed her arms around the chest of her black T-shirt before pulling out a small watch from her jeans pocket.

Caracal looked moodily away as he looked back to the east, toward the city limits where the Forest of Trin laid. He then looked back at Mewrah. While he did love her to death and hid it with a bit of effort, he could not deny the annoyance he was feeling now.

"Yeah, but now I've got to carry this guy until he wakes up to the forest! THAT'S NOT EASY!"

Mewrah looked back at the cat incredulously, trying very well not to shout back or even think about how stupid a reason Caracal might have had to be angry. After all, she too held the same feelings the other had, though she shared them more while Car was oblivious. She narrowed her eyes as she spoke back to him.

"You say it like it's the end of the world Car…"

"… … …"

Caracal was lost for words and simply hoisted the lifeless Skate onto his back. He then nudged his head as the two of them began to jog down the street as the sun began to rise to the north of them. The day had just started and already he could see it would be a dark one indeed.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Danger, Demons rising

The wind was blowing heavily to from the west as the sun began to set. Atop a stone pillar stood Raiden, a blue hedge fox, gazing at the sunset. His quills flowed in the wind, breaking up and then settling back to their normal position with the ones farthest from the middle going up and down while the center ones went straight down. He kicked the tip of his green and black sneakers into the top of the pillar as he listened intently for any possible noise in the coming night.

The rally hadn't gone as well as he had hoped on his side, barely finding 3 new people to add to his group, and even then they were still too young to get dragged into a battle, and his mission was simply to find them better shelter now. He sighed as he looked up at the slowly darkening sky, white lights slowly becoming visible.

"Raiden, get down and take a break. We checked this area for an hour before we decided to make camp. Nothing is out there."

The voice of a younger girl was carried by the wind as Raiden turned around and jumped off the ruin. As he stood up his eyes came in contact with a light green hedgehog with long hair, wearing a black shirt with a sleeveless white over vest with matching shoes and shorts. She looked solemn as she held out a bit of rations that were leftover from earlier, knowing full well Raiden hadn't eaten anything.

Raiden smiled a bit as he took the bread and apple, "I just feel better knowing that all the time. We've already had losses in the past; I don't want any more Celeste."

The hedgefox turned back around and rubbed the apple on his fur front, taking a bite out of the bread. Just as he was about to turn around again to tell Celeste to go back to camp, he was quickly knocked over however by another green hedgehog, this one being a male and floating happily in the air in front of him.

"Then you should probably start by sleeping more grumpy."

"And you should go back to watching over those kids again, Hyper."

Raiden shook his head as he sat up and looked at the hedgehog. His quills bounced and floated in the air as they were constantly being supported by the wind itself.

Hyper's clothes were just as awkward, wearing a pair of gloves that rose up to the scarf he wore and colored blue with red stripes, along with another pair of white gloves over those. The only thing normal really was the pair of jeans he wore and the matching shoes that complimented his gloves.

The green hedgehog stuck out his tongue as he floated back to the kids in near the fire, all of them asleep along side one another in a group.

"You know he's right, why not let me take a watch?" Celeste said as Raiden finished the apple and tossed it into a bush. She moved forward a bit and could see that Raiden's eyes were slightly red from being so tired.

"I'll…wake you in an hour or two, and you can take a shift after."

Raiden then bent down and jumped back onto the pillar and sat down, desperately trying to hold back his yawn until the girl had walked away. The girl turned around sharply, he hair waving in the wind as she too returned to the campfire.

"You better wake me up Raiden."

--

Four hours passed as Raiden sat against the pillar, having almost fallen off it and asleep. The night was cool, the wind just slowly blowing through the air still as hedgefox let out a low yawn and looked back to make sure the fire was still going strong.

He turned away looking glum at the fact that he was still unwilling to wake up Celeste, wanting to let her get as much sleep as she could as well as the others she was grouped with. His eyes dropped slightly before he slapped himself awake a bit, rubbing his eyes as white lights danced in his eyes.

"Man… I'm gonna have to wake someone up soon. I can't stay awake foreve-"

Raiden cut himself off as he held up his and slashed it in the air, sending a fireball straight ahead at him. The flames flew forward hitting the stone wall across the grounds, exploding into wisps on impact. He slowly lowered his hand, shaking his head a bit as he looked around.

"I must be getting tired…"

He scratched his head a bit before hearing the 'swish' of a cape blowing as the wind picked up heavily and suddenly.

"Indeed, you might have hit me if you were more alert."

The figure of a caped male stood atop the pillar Raiden had been standing on for the last few hours, his hands crossed under the cloak as he stared intently. Raiden was already taking measures as both his hands began to glow with an orange and yellow flame.

"Now, now Raiden, are you really just going to attack someone you don't even know? You have no clue as to why I am here or anything. Can't say I didn't see this coming however, after all, I've watched everything since it began."

Raiden swore as he thrusted both his hands forward, firing a stream of flames at the figure and missing as he slowly slid down the pillar and kicked off onto a different one. Within the light however one thing could be certain, this person had an evil aura around him.

"What the hell do you want? Who are you?! Are you in league with Sonic?!"

Raiden's hands were still glowing as he pushed as much power into them as to illuminate the cloaked man. The glows revealed the person to be a male hybrid, a mix of echidna and by the looks a hedgehog but the tail flowing behind him said fox. The eyes were a dark red, glowing brightly along with the flame light, and he could be seen to have nothing on other than a pair of shorts under his cloak, as well as a deep scar across his chest.

"My, my so many questions; each one I don't feel like answering. I just came to give you a fair warning, its starting soon."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The hybrid laughed a bit into the night, shaking the finger of his dark blue gloves, the tips of the glove being cut off to show his fingers.

"Now that, is a s-e-c-r-e-t. But I may be willing to talk. That orange hedgefox in your group holds a crystal, bring me that and I'll explain it to you."

Raiden looked back at the group; sure enough there was an orange hedgefox curled in a ball and clutching a light blue crystal, looking almost like a chaos emerald but pointed at both into being in a dual diamond shape.

"No deal, talk or get lost."

Raiden crossed his arms and slashed out an X-patterned wall of flames, but the attack missed completely and he was quickly pinned against the ground with a force of power he hadn't expected.

"Hmph, I'll have that diamond the moment I say it anyway so I shall tell you hedgefox. That young friend of yours is going to try a sealing charm that will probably kill him, though he doesn't know that at all. I've seen it happen before, killed the last one that used it. Then again, I planned it this way, so I know it to be true."

The other hand above Raiden began to glow heavily, draining the heat all around the area and turning the place cold, even the fire seemed to have become like ice. The hybrid smiled wickedly as an aura of black and blue energy had began to form around his body and then concentrate to his hand.

"But you won't need to worry about that, your time ends now. Chaos Force – BLACK ICE!"

--

Raiden woke up screaming, raising his head off the ground before clutching it as he fell back down. He slowly rose his head back up off the ground and through his watery eyes he could see everyone around him and Hyper on the floor clutching his head as well.

"Are you alright Raiden? You were screaming in pain like you were under attack," said a purple hedgehog with long hair that had the tips dyed a bright blue as well as the front of her bangs. She stood back up and dusted the dirt off her purple pants and then crossed her arms waiting for an answer, but Raiden had closed his eyes clutching his chest and shirt.

It had felt so real. The intense bloodlust and hatred, the frigid energy that had formed in the person's hand, the sinister laugh; But it was a dream? What the hell could have given him that much of nightmare?

"Yeah… just a bad dream. Must have dozed off Vee," Raiden replied feeling that nothing was wrong with him. He looked at all the kids that were already awake and ready to go; the Ruins of Emerald City were no place to grow up anymore.

"So we're all ready to go I take it?"

Raiden turned around and pushed the thoughts of his nightmare out of his mind. The thought of demons or his any of his friends in trouble now just seemed stupid; absurd even. But Celeste stopped him just as he turned away.

"No, one of the boys lost something last night and we can't find it."

Raiden turned around quickly in shock, disbelief hitting him hard. 'No way, it was a dream. None of that can be true.'

Raiden looked to the person who Celeste had pointed out; a young orange hedgefox with long black gloves that could rival Hyper's gloves and heavily quilled head and black markings around the eyes. He slightly backed away holding his chest again, too scared to think that this hadn't been a dream at all.

"What did you lose?" came out of the concerned hedgefox's mouth as he braced himself for what he already knew was coming.

"A special crystal my dad left me… it was light blue…. I know I had it when I went to bed but when I woke up I-"

But Raiden had already cut him off and was running as fast as possible toward the Forest of Trin, no less than 10 miles away.

"RAIDEN WAIT UP!" Vee called out rushing after him, while Hyper and Celeste stayed put with the kids.

Raiden sped up even faster as Vee began to close in on him. He couldn't let this happen, what was a dream and what wasn't didn't matter now, all that was left was to make sure the others weren't caught in this sick bastard's plot.

"GO BACK AND STAY WITH THE OTHERS VEE! I GOT TO GO Ahead before its too late…!"

Vee slowed down as she lost Raiden who was close to fear and panic at the same point. Danger had indeed been pending its time.

End of Chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Forest of Trin

"Slow down Typh'! I can't keep up with that pace!"

"Well too bad cause I'm not slowing down any more than this."

The sun had just hit to the point of daybreak as the two lone teens could be seen running from the city to its outskirts where what is left of the plains met the steel of Sonic's 'World'.

"Do you even know where we are going?" The echidna said slowing down a bit more as he breathed heavily, having drained a lot of his power sniping low droids during their escape had left Solar almost empty, though the feel of cold sunlight was starting to fill his body. He could only wait and hope for something hotter to come soon.

"The same place you suggested after I told you about that guy I saw in the cloak. I still say he had to be raving mad, but he did give me these bands for free. Not my style, but I can't help but feel like they'll be as useful as he said," the black hedgehog said as Solar began to fall back even further.

The transition from metal to dirt was almost immediate at the city outskirts, as if the plates were just pre-made and stacked everywhere to cover the possible nature of the world. Thanks to Robotnik's already done research, Sonic had made his metal utopia real faster than anyone could have expected; with the only small areas left as he wanted some areas for normal oxygen conversions.

"Then can we take a break now, we made it this far."

"Solar, I swear if you ask again I'm going to kick you in your stomach," Typhoon said becoming annoyed, anger marks appearing close to his temple.

Solar closed his eyes as he sighed and moaned, "But I'm really tired Ty."

"… … …"

Without warning, the yellow tipped quills of the black hedgehog spun around as he kicked the blue echidna as hard as possible in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Solar coughed heavily as he stumbled back, falling over a stone and falling back to let his head collide right with the metal pavement from the city, further knocking him out.

"There, now you can take you nap till the others get here."

Typhoon was just about to sit down when he began to hear voices drawing closer and immediately began to swear for knocking out his own ally out of frustration. A glowing purple aura was beginning to form around Solar when the voices suddenly came more into a more audible distance.

A hedgehog with a extremely long tail that would have made him look like a hedgefox and another hedgehog that seemed to have some relation to a cat were walking toward the point that Typhoon and Solar had taken up to stopping at, the hedgecat walking backwards to keep his eye on other while talking.

"Just repent JP, and I swear I won't pelt you with rocks anymore."

"For the last time Blade, even if I did repent, it wouldn't stop me from having these powers." The black hedgehog with a blood red tipped quills said closing his eyes as he tried to suppress his anger.

"NYAAAAAA! YOU WATER DEMON!

"SHUT UP BLADE!" JP said as he rushed the annoyance in his life and sent him flying up and forward with an uppercut. Blade went flying back still smiling as he was ready to bounce up afterward, but with a collision to Solar's head when he did land knocked him out as well as keeping Solar from getting up.

Typhoon had a look of pure alarm and bewilderment as JP marched toward the three of them and sat down.

"Not doing it again Typh'. Next time, I'm leaving him behind. I refuse to be paired with Blade ever again!" JP yelled out as he began to pull out the grass as something to vent his anger at.

"Ooooookay…. Right, get right on that one then…" the hedgehog replied back as he looked back at the city. How long would he need to wait before leaving the others, and if he did leave, was it cause the others were captured? He sighed low as he reached into the supplies bag Solar had and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I got a bad feeling today…"

"Everyday's been a bad day man…" JP replied back pulling out his own bottle from his bag.

"No, I mean worse… the kinda day where everything is going to go wrong."

"Could be… it's already started like that didn't it with the raid?"

"Maybe…. I hope this city is real. This, Underground Zone."

--

An hour passed as the day had just hit the mid-morning, the sun almost at the height of the sky.

"You think we should start Typhoon?" Solar called out as he looked back out to the city Typhoon had been staring at since before he had gotten back up

"… … …"

The black hedgehog looked down as he sighed. After this much time, he was told to start on ahead. He looked at the three that had made it to the rendezvous point, one of them brought by him. The thought of losing so much including some friends he had met when they first began their quest was just a bit too to think of.

"Yeah… We better get moving…. round… round up the others Solar…"

Solar turned back to the others and began to nag them to pack up while Blade continued to try and pelt JP with rocks and slander, though they kept bouncing off a shield Solar had put up and hitting him.

"… Sorry," Typhoon said turning around and walking to the group. He had made it half way before he stopped as his ear twitched from a voice that could be heard in the distance.

"…y….eeeey…. heeeeey Typhooon… Wait!"

Typhoon turned around quickly as he could see 3 figures moving out in the distance toward their location as Solar and the others moved up to see what Typhoon was looking at.

Ahead of them was Caracal along with Mewrah and a black echidna with yellow front bangs that no one recognized. They slowed down as the red cat began trying to catch his breath, but Typhoon just crossed his arms and looked at the group of stragglers.

"It's about time you got here… I was just about to leave you behind Car'," the black hedgehog said smirking slightly out of relieve that they had made it back alright, and with a new person as well.

"Sorry about that. We ran into a bit of trouble and I had to drag Skate halfway here," Caracal replied slowly getting his breath back as he saw that everyone else was there, though he could tell they hadn't found any other orphans or rebels.

"And that would be the dude with the green pants and hoodie?" Solar said looking at the echidna with a slight curiosity since it was the first one he had seen for as long as he could remember.

Skate looked at the others in the group and sniffed a bit turning his head away as he spoke out. "You know in my defense, you guys were the ones that attacked me first and knocked me out."

"Yes and if we didn't you'd be sitting in one of Sonic's cells waiting to be robotized," Mewrah sniped back unhappily as she was sure Caracal had been thinking the same thing the entire time. "Still can't believe you were rushing a transport truck on your own for no reason."

Skate turned away from the crowd back toward the city to hide the slight sorrow that had just spiked up inside him again. "I had a reason to go after them," he said quietly so that really no one could here him.

The tension settled slightly before Typhoon spoke again. "Well you made it here and that's what counts. Best thing to do would be to come up with a plan of action since Solar was able to find out at least three scout droids had spotted and reported all of us as not captured."

Caracal and the rest of the group all turned toward Solar who was slightly looking at the ground before shooting his head up to look into the nothingness in the sky. "Well, I managed to snipe one and decided to salvage it… nothing of value, but I did get that information," Solar said looking down again while scratching the back of his head under his dreadlocks.

The group was already heading toward the Forest of Trin as they continued to try and figure out a course of action. The sun had risen high above the sky as they had made it to the last outskirts of the forest before the trees began to dominate the world of the forest. Wind would blow through and send out chilling sounds though through the all the talking it wasn't heard very well.

It was J.P. who had brought up the possible question earlier and the discussion that had come with it was gone on since they had left the city and field's crossroads. The red quilled hedgehog walked backwards while keeping his hands behind his head.

"I'm just saying staying in a big group is kinda stupid. If they find us while we are trying to get to this place, we're all gonna get caught with no chance of escape."

At the same time, Blade had shouted back a retort to that plan.

"But if we separate then we have no way to know if something goes wrong. We should still stay together; we're stronger as a group."

The group stopped as everyone turned to Typhoon and Caracal who had both taken to hanging in the back as they were thinking and walking. Both arguments had good points and bad ones; but as to which outweighed the other was something else to think about.

Solar had climbed up the nearest tree to take a look at the forest layout. From the top he could make out that the size of the trees simply increased in height as they would continue on and almost dead center of the forest was a large mountain, while just a bit to the east started a mountain range that had snow-covered tops. Just beyond the forest range, the sea could be slightly seen though it was hard to make out as the color collided with the sky.

Caracal looked up as Solar came falling down, restarting what he was just about to say. "Alright, I think it'd be best to split up right now. I've entered this forest before and know a lot about the layout. The trees intertwine enough so that large groups won't work very well, and can make it easier to get lost."

Typhoon then spoke up as well. "We're not splitting so much though. Caracal's taking J.P. and Sol', the rest of you will stay with me and we'll follow in about an hour after for safe distance and to cover the trail incase we get followed."

"Sounds good to me, but we better step it up now," Solar said rushing past the group as he brought his hand down while light began to form around it. The surveillance droid that had just appeared began to beep before it was cut finely in half and exploded in front of Solar, whose hand had become a small triangle like saber. "Cause if I didn't get that in time… they at the least will know we are here soon."

--

The doorway to the throne room opened up as a dark blue hedgehog with white tipped quills approached the throne. The hedgehog was covered in deep armor and his face was held a silver mask to hide his actual appearance. He took a light bow before standing up straight again.

"Glad of you to arrive Havoc, I trust you have recovered that which I sent you out for?" a voice hidden in the darkness that was sitting on the throne called out. What small light could be seen was just below his chest; just enough to reveal a red crystal like jewel that was hanging from his neck and that his fur color was a light blue.

"Yes… Sire. I have retrieved the diamond from the Nenshou Crag. As you expected, there was only remnants of the old village that once lived there. A few children of fire were still living there but I captured them as to your wishes," Havoc replied pulling out a yellow diamond that was identical to the one on the chain. There was a bit of spite in his voice as he placed the jewel in the stand in front of him and stepped back.

"You seem unhappy Havoc. Is there something you'd like to say?" the voice from the throne spoke. The red eyes that could be shining from the darkness seemed to show some sort of emotion, but it was a mixture of anger and fake consideration.

Havoc's eyes flashed as well, knowing full well that the king knew exactly what his problem was: The Metals. While he didn't like useless conflict, he could easily over take children. However the Metals were overly powerful and attacked without any reason, nor did they pull punches when pleaded with or when the enemy surrendered.

"It's… it's nothing sire. I just wish you'd have more faith in me and not half to send the all the Metals with me when out on a mission. I would have hoped I have shown I'm capable without them."

The figure smiled lightly as he stood up and walked down the throne. Outside of the shadows stood Sonic, the ruler of the new world. He picked up the diamond and spun it on his finger.

"Oh but I do believe in you Havoc. I wouldn't have made you a commanding general if I didn't would I? In fact, I already have a new job that I need done."

Havoc growled slightly, already slightly tired of doing Sonic's dirty work. "I'm not interested. If it's alright, I'd much rather return to my quarters to rest."

The diamond spun up into the air before the blue hedgehog caught it within his hand. His smile hadn't left as he let Havoc turn and start to walk away.

"That's fine… though, I thought you might want to go after… Resistance α."

Havoc stoped at the doorway as he had his hand on it. "Resistance α? They've been found?"

"Oh yes. The Forest of Trin. A group of no less than 6 is heading there. A drone sent a last distress call less than 20 minutes ago. The video caught glimpse of our main target before he destroyed it so we know it's them. We don't know why but I thought you would like to lead the search."

Havoc stood at the doorway as he tried to think of what he should do. The chance had arisen, the chance to finally end it, his revenge. At the same time, he didn't want to give Sonic the satisfaction that he had hit a nerve that would hit him.

"How much longer until you can truly perform what you said you would?"

Sonic's smile faded as he put the diamond back on the pedestal. He looked at the armored hedgehog in question as he remembered just what he had promised in exchange for his help.

"The sooner the powers of Chaos are gathered, the sooner it can be preformed. But we also still need that 'key' I spoke of. So the sooner we get that, the sooner we can test it out."

Havoc opened the door and stepped out. "I'll retrieve the 'key' then. I shall return."

The door closed heavily as Sonic leaned against the pedestal thinking. "That one won't listen much longer at this rate… but I can still..." Sonic said before he cut himself off and looked behind him. A skunk in a pair of white jeans with small black stripes and a matching shirt was kneeling down before Sonic from behind. As he raised his head, the entire whites of his eyes could be seen, this skunk was blind.

"Ahhh F, glad you could stop by. Your report?"

The skunk merely nodded as he handed over a brail board to Sonic which he placed on the table for later analysis. He then simply stood up and began to leave as well.

"F, send word to Havoc that I want at least Mecha Sonic with him on this mission. You may accompany them as you see fit. And I shall hold my word that you will gain that which you seek as well for aiding me."

F stopped at the door and nearly nodded as it closed.

--

The sun stood above the woods of the forest as Solar jumped down a low overpass ledge which took him, Caracal, and JP deeper into the forest. The light broke in and out of the sky as branches and vines weaved in and out of treetops like a blanket. Behind him trailed JP, as he watched the group's back while Caracal headed the front and lead the way to their possible destination.

"Hey Car'! I got a question for ya," JP called out from the back as the three jumped onto a nearby tree and began to slide down deeper into the forest. The branches supplied short stopping points to stop a dangerous impact on the ground as they made their way down.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How come you only took us two and not any of the others?"

"Well… I'd say it's more strategy than anything," Car' started as he had pulled out his Sun Sword to begin hacking away at the lush vegetation that was gripping the large vine walkway they had stopped on. Even with this weapon, the amount of plants began to slow the group's pace considerably.

"One thing is that after talking to Ty, I know that some of us need time away from one another, like you and Blade or Solar and Ty. If we fight each other we aren't gonna make it out here."

"Guess that makes sense, but I thought you would have taken Mewrah with us. How come you left her?" the red quilled black hedgehog said as he looked back again. The sense of something watching them was starting to get on his nerves.

"Mainly for Solar's sake. He's got a huge fear of girls and taking her now would just prove to be worse for us," the cat said sighing as he finally broke through the large layers of vines and put his sword away.

Solar looked off to the side as he tried to think back. 'Why… what gave me this fear? I can't remember shit about when this all appeared… it was just… there… I hate this…' Solar thought as he ran into Caracal's outstretched hand to stop him from going forward. He staggered back while holding his face slightly cursing under his breath.

"Oh god, a little warning next time would b-"

But Caracal put up his hand again as silence filled the air. The wind began to start up slightly as if something was creating it.

"Something's coming! GET BACK!"

The three scattered as a light pulse appeared between them before an explosion of energy was released in an aura of light. As the light died out, a black hedgehog with red striped markings on his quills and around his eyes, as well as a golden ring on each wrist stood before him.

"For the safety of the people of the Underground, you three will go no further. You can all clear out now because you aren't going any further than this."

As all three of them regrouped, Solar only thoughts came out as he spoke up.

"This is bad isn't it Car'?"

"Yes Solar…"

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Trinity Triple Crisis

The trio stood together as they looked at the black hedgehog that stood before them. Both the hedgehog and the others didn't seem to want to make a move, lest it seemed hostile and a fight broke out. It was Caracal who seemed to realize the standstill wasn't helping and spoke up first.

"Listen, we aren't here to make trouble. Our group is only looking for refuge in the Underground Zone from Sonic's forces that have been following us."

At the same time as Caracal spoke, Solar leaned toward JP in a whisper.

"Is it me, or does that guy just scream 'I'm Emo!'?"

"I had that same vibe…" JP whispered back with a smile, "Wonder who he is though…"

The hedgehog laughed slightly at this plea as he crossed his arms. It was obvious why the three of them had come, and more so with the sense of another four in the area making there way toward them. But the sense of chaos energy mixed in with various elements provided that these people would be a threat to the peace the Underground stood for.

"Too bad Cat, as long as I stand here you will not be allowed to disrupt the peace of Underground; nor shall I allow you to draw Sonic's forces to this sanctuary. Yoru! Shawn!"

At the call of two names, two people came out of nowhere beside the black hedgehog. The first one looked like a hedgebat hybrid, red in color with his quills pulled back with a black bandana around the top one and wearing a black scarf and shoes to match. The other was female hedgehog with purple hair that reached down to her shoulder and a few clips that pointed out in front of her shoulders while the rest were kept behind. The red T-shirt and black pants seemed to match up well as the color of her sneakers matched the color of her eyes: a deep aqua-marine blue.

"You called us Shadow?" the two said in unison as they landed looking at the group in question that stood before them. The forest rarely had outsiders they had met so they stood slightly amazed that outsiders even existed.

"Yes… We have intruders to deal with in a hurry. According to them, they're leading others here as we speak, including the true enemy," Shadow replied to them crossing his arms. Taking in that he was glad enough to take two other with him when he heard of the disturbance as sending them into a broken up fight would be easier for everyone to manage.

However Caracal still wasn't ready to jump to battle while Solar and JP had already gotten into a battle stance. The name that the black hedgehog was just ringing in his head as he had heard it in the past till it finally came to him.

"Wait, Shadow? As in Shadow the Hedgehog who was said to have been killed 4 years ago in the final uprising Shadow?" the cat said slowly moving into a stance though slowly since he was still trying to stall for time. The hedgehog gave no word of reply but a slight look and gesture that would make the other think yes.

"Who cares? I'm calling dibs on that hedgebat. I can just sense the burning power he's got and I'm in the mood to cool off some fire hide," JP said cracking his knuckles a bit as he motioned for the other to follow him as he jumped off the vines they were on and down below to the ground. With the two quickly gone, Caracal sighed as Shadow nodded his head as well.

"Follow me cat. We'll have our battle this way."

"I guess fighting is the only way. Solar, take this one,"- Caracal said bypassing the girl without a backwards glance as Solar had his jaw dropped.

"Do wha?" the blue echidna said in such a low voice no one could have heard it.

-"I'll handle the leader I guess since he wants it like this so badly."

The girl looked back as he watched the two leave to a clearing before turning back toward Solar who was now turning pale and shivering slightly.

"So it's just you and me now. You better not think you can go easy on me just because I'm a girl or you're in for a world of pain," the female hedgehog said readying herself for battle with a bit of a stretch before settling into a battle position. During the time, Solar's mind was going haywire.

'Okay, stay cool Solar… no reason for her to suspect that you're already ready to piss yourself cause you're too afraid to get near her before the fight even began cause you're,'- but at that same time while he was thinking, the words 'world of pain' had just entered his thought process from what Yoru had said.

"Well, are you gonna get ready or is this like ladies first or some,"- Yoru asked looking slightly puzzled at the fact that Solar looked almost stone white now.

At once a scream of pure terror issued from Solar that could be heard all throughout the forest as it echoed within it while Yoru looked completely confused at the sudden sense of fear that she could feel from Solar.

From the clearing, Caracal sighed as his mind finally reminded him of what he was stupidly saying less than half an hour ago.

"Bollocks… I forgot he was afraid of girls."

"Best pay attention cat!"

Caracal turned his head back from looking behind him just in time to see Shadow's foot flying into his face. He rose his hands up into a cross to block the kick and then broke away, forcing Shadow to slide back as he did as well. As he skidded to a halt, he dropped to his knees.

"Gah, I don't have time to lose to you. I'm gonna protect my friends and your emo looking self isn't going to stop me," Caracal said before shaking his head a bit. Did he really just say that Shadow looked emo out loud was all he could think while his hands continued to gather energy.

"That little quip is gonna cost you a lot since I'm gonna help you let your friends down hard," the black hedgehog said as his eyes narrowed while his own hands began to glow yellow and red.

"CHAOS…"-

"Not so fast Shadow! Sun Rise!" Caracal called out finalizing his charge. The ground below Shadow exploded in an array of light as the sunlight Caracal had been charging erupted from the ground, sending Shadow flying up with it. The hedgehog was flipping out of control in the air as the red cat smiled while watching him.

"And then comes the drop for critical damage," he thought while cursing Blade's influence in his mind as Shadow began to fall while the light faded. However, Shadow had already regained his composure as he feel and quickly straightened out his flipping, his own attack still ready though it had been slightly disturbed by Caracal.

"– SPEAR!"

From Shadow's hand, many jagged arrows of yellow light began to shoot out of his hand as he landed. The arrows themselves didn't travel straight and instead began to wildly fly at the cat, though the speed was so great that Caracal was too confused by the time they had all decided to converge on him and was easily blasted back.

"Ha ha ha, please… please tell me this isn't all you can do and that you want to beat me with that type of level," Shadow said laughing as Caracal slowly got back up to his feet unsteadily as he struggled to get his body to stand still.

The sudden movement of the attack was on a different scale than Caracal had been used to, though he had slightly expected as much since he knew chaos energy was almost completely unbound of restrictions and that this hedgehog had a strong connection to its power.

'Okay… So time has not taken its toll on him… guess that means holding back is stupid,' the cat thought as he closed his eyes before his body finally stopped shaking. He opened his eyes again as they flashed yellow for a second, while his left arm began to glow again.

"Alright, let's continue then. Sun Burn!"

"Not good enough, Chaos Lance!"

From high above the area, a lone hedgehog floated lazily as he watched the three battle s separate. The thought of how much he could torment the three groups was still racing in his mind as he flipped in a circle, letting the multitude of spiked quills bounce behind him on his back which hit the back of his red shirt.

"So many entered the forest, yet who shall have the most fun of all? Plenty of fun, I'll watch them run, we're going to have a ball. Hee hee hee hee…"

The dark blue hedgehog floated down, stepping and dancing on his toes as he touched the ground, never actually standing on his own two feet. The fight between Caracal and Shadow was raging right below him, to his left, the JP and the hedgebat were still falling to the forest floor, and further away than any of them Solar was currently running and screaming like mad as Yoru chased him. The hedgehog shifted his sleeves a bit which reached right down to his arms as he watched them all from a save distance.

'Now the only question is which group will be first to have some trouble stirred up?' he thought as a new explosion from Shadow's attack had just been deflected by one of Caracal's. With that, the hedgehog began to hover down toward JP's battle that had just started to kick off.

'Let's go with the safer fight… those two might kill me.'

With that thought, his body began to slowly fall into a black void with the shadows as he merged with them. As the body vanished, another hedgehog, black in color with quills that spiked back in three angles and colored blood red at the tips had stopped just where he had vanished. His red shirt and black pants blew in the wind as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dammit… he keeps getting away. Boss ain't gonna like this. Damn Trinity, he better not lose that stone."

The ground quaked as JP hit the ground just as Shawn had done the same, though the quake only echoed once as Shawn's landing had been soft.

"HAVE AT YOU!" they both cried out at the same time as both dashed up and countered one another with a mid air kick before breaking away. JP kicked back hitting the ground to deliver a left hook, landing it right at the hedgebat's head and forcing him to fall back a few feet back before rising up slowly.

"Ready for more?" JP asked as he pulled his arm back to stretch a bit, already fully ready for a nice match up. His mind did try to note that he had just had a fight with the Sonic droids but at the same time he noted back that droids weren't exactly fun to break anymore.

The hedgebat however held up his hand as he got up to motion for a ceasefire. By the looks of it, he was still shaking from the last punch. "Hey, can't we talk this over? I really don't want to fight you. I actually really hate fighting."

JP stayed back in his pose thinking about it for a bit before giving him his answer to prove that he had a slightly one track mind.

"Sorry, but gonna have to decline. We got to get to the Underground and that means I got to beat you."

Shawn shook his head as he held unhappily. He really, REALLY hated fighting, mainly cause he didn't like inflicting or feeling pain at all. "I'll let you win! I'll convince them to let you in! You aren't evil or something so it'd be okay… I think."

"You really don't want to fight… I'm still in the mood right now though. Don't think of this as a fight kid, just think of it as a… a spar. Yeah!" JP said thinking fast as his pulled his hands back and began to gather energy into them. A swirling vortex of water began to form with his cupped hands as he continued to charge his energy.

"You're just looking for a reason to fight!" the hedgebat said as his eyes began to contract with a slight sense of fear. Instinctively he pulled back both his hands to his side as he began to ready some type of counter, but then quickly canceled it as he realized it was too late and went for a dodge.

"Hydro Gush!" JP called out as he thrusted his hands forward at Shawn, sending a low stream of water at the hedgebat that had about as much force as a firehose. However his aim was off as Shawn took flight and sent a kick down at JP's back before he could react. The hedgehog rolled forward twice before kicking himself back up while holding his back a bit.

"See? Just fight like that and we'll be done soon enough. I don't plan on dragging this out anyway. Just like I said, a spar," JP said smiling as he held up one hand and gathered energy again just as Shawn slightly nodded realize talk now was pointless and began to do the same.

From above a slight shift of the trees forced the two to look away from what they were doing, only to see that the area was still calm and deserted except for the two of them. They looked back at each other slightly worried that they could be being watched and stalled as they waited to see if something else would happen.

It was from within the shadows the big tree nearest to them that Trinity floated, still hidden from view as he watched the two finally fire and block the others attacks, causing steam to rise into the air from constant heat and water evaporating.

"Hee hee hee hee… These two are so wrapped up in battle, they won't even know why their brains will rattle. The shadow of mind is dangerous place, let's see if who will win in this type of a race," the hedgehog said snickering as the two charged up once again to attack the other.

"HEAT BEAM!"

"HYDRO GUSH!"

The two attacks collided with each other and began to keep the other at bay, forcing more steam and smoke to form as neither held back their power to stop the other, though both had fired with the intention to simply deflect the other. Trinity simply laughed as a small ball of energy began to swirl in his hand.

"Now, MIND BREAK!" the blue quilled hedgehog said firing the swirl of energy at JP, as both attacks died out from a lack of energy. The think smoke made it impossible to see what had fired, who had fired it, or where it had come from. With that, JP went flying back to the ground dazed as Shawn tried to figure out what had happened.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Shawn said in a panic as he flailed his arms, trying to clear out the smoke even a little. As it cleared, he could make out a thin line that was JP on the ground while Trinity rose back up into the shadows.

"Nothing good for you, and that is just too true."

JP shook his head dazed as the smoke finally began to clear up. His eyes flashed a sick shade of dark blue before returning to their normal as he sat up. His vision blurred as he looked at Shawn, yet even as he tried to focus his vision, someone else was seen within his mind's eye.

"Blade?!"

"I do not like the sound of that… Whatever you just called me," Shawn said becoming confused already. He stepped back a bit as JP continued to try and get the blurriness out of his eyes, knowing full well something was going bad. Even as the hedgebat talked, his words were no longer reaching JP.

"_Hey are you okay?"_

The only thing that reached the ears of the hedgehog though were words of insults from the voice of JP. Ahead of him stood a mirage like image of Blade ahead of him, now fully solid and masking Shawn's presense.

"Stupid Water Demon, I told you so many times to repent in the past didn't I? Now the tides you are so fond of have turned and left you behind," The voice of Blade said from the illusion as JP finally got up, his vision no longer mess up to his mind. However his anger was already rising from what he had heard.

"Shut up! I told you enough times you can't repent a power you were born with or given you dot loving idiot," JP sniped back feeling bitter as he held his head a bit, his eyes flashing once again. He stepped back a few steps as Shawn continued to grow more and more confused.

"_Who are you talking to?! I'm right here!" _Shawn called out but his voice was drowned out by a senseless ringing within the black hedgehog's ears.

"Whatever… If you're here, then you can help me search for that hedgebat I was just having a battle with," JP said, his mind completely blocking out Shawn's words of current position. The Blade that he could see however had a different agenda in mind as he continued to taunt his own ally.

"Nya ha ha ha. Don't wanna. You shall repent now or face divine retribution you demon," the Blade illusion said as his hand began to flare up slightly with a smoking heat.

JP's temple twitched again as he bent his head down, heavily trying to suppress his anger. Shawn was becoming more and more aware of the danger that he was in when JP raised his head again, a look of pure hatred in his face as his eyes flashed blue once again. He slowly began to gather his own energy to his palm as JP spoke out again while walking forward.

"You know what? Forget the hedgebat, I'm fine kicking your ass all around this forest at this point. Let's go!" he called out taking off head first and at full sprint at Shawn.

"_Stay back! Magma blast!" _Shawn yelled out as he panicked and released his attack directly at the charging JP.

"True divine power will be that that cleanses you JP! Pyro blast!" Blade's voice called out as the illusion became real within Shawn's own strike. The fireball hit JP's full body hard and sent him skidding back in pain as he watched Shawn run for his life, Blade's voice taunting him in his mind.

"Fires bring salvation JP!"

As the fireball died out with a slow aura of water encased JP, he dashed after Shawn, now completely enraged, his powers becoming unstable. He roared out in anger as he followed after Shawn, "You're dead when I catch you Blade. You're gonna be in so much pain that you'll have wished you were dead before I caught you and then I really WILL be a demon!"

"_Run Shawn! Run and don't stop! Gotta get help on this one!"_ Shawn said running at full sprint back to the Underground. This fight just went from a normal loss to a death if caught and he still couldn't understand how it had happened.

Elsewhere at the same time….

Solar stood behind a tree panting as he tried to regain his breath. Running nonstop after having to run with Ty was beginning to take its toll on him as he slid to the side to see if his pursuer was still behind him. Seeing no one he sighed a breath of relieve as he slid to the ground and closed his eyes.

"Are you really just gonna keep running? I thought all outlanders were supposed to be strong and courageous."

Solar's eyes shot open. Directly in front of him with less than a foot from his face was the face of the young female hedgehog who was staring at him unhappily with her aquamarine blue eyes. Cold sweat began to fall behind the echidna's back as he scrambled to his feet and took off running again, the girl right behind him.

"For the love of Chaos, how long do you plan on just running away from me? I mean, it's not like we have even started fighting," the girl called out as she followed Solar higher above the treetops on a large vine Solar had just jumped onto and taken up.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Solar yelled out as he looked back in panic and saw her still behind him, quickly turned about face with his hand out.

"Ta-taiyoukou ball! Wait no!" Solar said as he fired an orb of sunlight at his pursuer. The energy was completely unstable as he had tried to stop himself from firing, fire it in a different direction, and lower the energy from his fire.

Yoru on the other hand, was not so reluctant to hold back and quickly stopped as siphons and wisps of an unknown energy began to form in front of her before firing directly at Solar's weak projectile and himself. "That's not gonna work. Spirit… Cutter!"

The form of the energy took that of a something like the end of an axe, cutting right through Solar's attack and splitting it in half before hitting Solar back in the chest who was in his mind actually happy his attack had failed for his momentary fear had done something he had hated. Yet he didn't have time to stay happy as Yoru was already charging him at this point.

"W-wait! I didn't m-mean to at-at-attack!"

"Yeah right. You probably planned this all from the start. Take this!" Yoru said as she reached in front of Solar and launched an uppercut, sending the echidna flying into the air before she chased him and sent a scissor kick to drop him back down. Solar landed with a dull thud and bounced off the support vine they were on as Yoru landed, falling back down toward the forest ground.

"Well, at the very least… I'm getting…. away from her," Solar said stuttering as he continually bashed into branches and leaves as he fell. From the shadows, Trinity watched laughing as the blue echidna hit tree after tree. He pulled out a gray stone, a type of square carved out gem that was shining with a small purple and black aura, and held it up as he slowly chased Solar's falling body.

"The nasty girl as forced your fall, but use this on her and she'll be forced to crawl. Don't lose it now it's my only one, but after this battle you'll all be done. Mind break," the hedgehog chuckled as he released the stone to crash down after the falling Solar. He then took off as he watched the purple hedgehog begin her descent to Solar's falling body. "Bye bye…"

With a horrible thud Solar's body hit the floor of the forest, the only cushion being the small amount of leaves that littered the ground. He winced as he tried to ignore the pain from the fall, feeling that his body was still intact somehow. As he opened his eyes so that he could take a look around, the stone fell down and landed right below Solar's stomach, forcing him to curl up in pain.

"I don't know what hit me… But whatever it was… May have stopped my ability to ever have kids… Owwww…."

End of chapter


End file.
